


Below Their World

by pantomimicry



Series: James and Bruce [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Complete, Drama, M/M, Male Friendship, Sexual Content, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimicry/pseuds/pantomimicry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three in the series. For the sake of fair warning: One-shots. Ten vignettes that are meant to be slash. J. Gordon/Batman. Post-Dark Knight. Alternating point of views between the chapters. They have loose chronological and plot associations; feel free to read them in any order you choose; there is no need to read the previous stories first.</p><p>Part three is sexual and sexy and kind, without being overly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At three a.m., he leans into Jim’s office and watches the commissioner sleep, head pillowed on a stack of files and pale brown hair shielding his eyes. His boots scrap across the floor and by the time he is standing in front of the scared desk, Gordon is awake. Without his glasses, his eyes are blurry and unfocused.   

“Hi,” Jim says.

“Anything I should know about?”

Gordon shakes his head, smiling kindly, warily. “Go home to your-”

He reaches halfway to Gordon, his hand frozen next to Jim’s shoulder. He kisses Gordon; they’ll never have a better understanding than this. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ego te abslovo omnibus ab censuris… and sin, in the name of the father and the son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Batman confesses to him softly in the shadows of an alley. His voice is rough and deep and Gordon can't concentrate, not with a gloved hand pressed behind his balls and dirty brick cutting into his back. Batman whispers in his ear, filthy, incoherent things, as incomprehensible to Gordon as French would be. He can't know that Batman comes to him most often when they have evaded danger. Jim comes in batman's arms, wholly unaware of his importance.


	3. Chapter 3

They will never hold hands. They will never have lunch in an open café. They will never have more than stolen, careful moments. He stands behind Jim, who has not bothered to get up, reading a thick and incomplete file. His hand moves unconsciously over the knot at the top of Jim's spine, up into his hair and back down.

"It's one thing after another," Gordon says. He leans his head back into the hard plane of Batman's armor.

"You're not alone."

Jim reaches up catching Batman's hand on the back of his neck. There are words they'll never say.


	4. Chapter 4

August: Jim sleeps naked and blindfolded, with Batman wrapped around him. These nights are borrowed pleasures, though often they don't fuck. He pulls Gordon close, despite the heat. His hand moves over soft hair on Jim's thighs, down to his growing erection and to his balls, just starting to draw up in arousal. Gordon groans, sleepily spreading his legs. He kisses Gordon's hair tasting its salty softness. Jim's hips move into his fist. He doesn't open his eyes. A phone rings distantly; Jim begins to roll away. Batman stills him, keeps them together with an alluring hand between Jim's legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Either: Wayne can't leave the MCU, not with the power outage and the roads impossibly snowy, yet Wayne's unconcerned, amused even. Gordon insist Wayne take the couch; it's worn and narrow, but still better than his desk chair. Jim unwillingly falls asleep watching over Wayne, his body shivering so fiercely it aches. Later, he's only half aware of Wayne draping a greatcoat over him; he remembers the overwhelming comfort, a familiar, untraceable scent clings to it as Wayne whispers in his ear. At dawn he is alone and warm; he finds a note in Wayne's coat pocket: Sleep tight, B.


	6. Chapter 6

Or: He trust Gordon's unit less now than ever before, less now in the darkness when he can hear the faint shuffling of footsteps, the whispers of conspiracy. Gordon is angry with him, cold and furious and huddled on his couch. Tonight, he expects Batman to protect Gotham, not him. He doesn't expect to be pressed against Batman, forced to feel warm breath on his cheek, his neck, to take this intimate care in the face of such danger.

"I'm safe here." Gordon sighs.

Not safe enough. The power is out; snow blankets the city and tonight Batman protects Jim.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy lets the football fly past his hands; his is hair partially covering his eyes. Jim can see the look of shocked pleasure surprise on his face.

"Batman," he says. His voice is so reverent it makes Jim dizzy.

Babs turns now too, her face more guarded. Batman looks lost, poised to disappear into the sunset or crowd against Gordon for protection and comfort. Finally, painstakingly, he comes to Gordon handing him a flash drive and stepping away lightening quick as if they'll burn each other. He gives Gordon a look somewhere between apology and amusement before he's gone.


	8. Chapter 8

There's a drug dealer tied to his kitchen chair and a man dressed up like a bat at his table.

"Hi," Gordon says. He speaks quietly, nodding towards the dealer.

"Dramamine."

"You bring me the sweetest things."

Batman makes a sound like laughter and shakes his head. Before they come together, hands tracing over armor and soft cotton, Batman looks at Gordon like he's shiny and new. Gordon's tired but he moves into Batman's embrace letting his eyes fall close as a familiar burn settle in his belly.

"Him?" Gordon asks.

Batman kisses him desperately, sweetly. "We have an hour."


	9. Chapter 9

He's glad when they make it to a bed, when quick caresses and deep kisses give way to something soft and untouched by the city's grim. He's glad for these moments of easiness when Batman's hand is sliding under his t-shirt, and the pleasure bubbles to the surface. He feels everything so acutely with the blindfold, the press of a hand on his back, the wiry hair around a thick cock. He's getting old or sentimental: his body asks for release but this precipice is worth an eternal wait. Sex: their temporary bout of sanity between the stretches of instability.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman kneels before Gordon; they're bleeding and bruised. Childlike Gordon sits hunched against an alley wall. His eyes are closed, his face so still he could be asleep. When Batman reaches out, bare hand grazing Jim's cheek, he jerks away.

"What can I do?" He asks.

"Keep yourself hidden." Gordon shifts, opening his eyes. The wariness is gone, replaced with stern emerging resolution. Jim reaches for him, gripping slippery armor; but it's enough. Jim's hand settles over his heart. Quickly, before he can object Gordon kisses his exposed palm. "It's my responsibility."

Beside them lies a gun and cooling body.


End file.
